busy_busesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sammy's New Friend
Sammy's New Friend is the first episode of the second season. Plot Sammy is out on the school run when he meets another bus who looks just like him, except in a different colour - and they soon make friends. Characters *Sammy *Roger *Arnold *Stephanie *Penny *Colin *Tommy (debut) Trivia *Many of the characters voices have changed, due to Brian Conley no longer narrating the series. Even though the intro and ending are different, his voice can still be heard. *First time to feature Gary Martin and David Holt voicing characters. *This episode marks the first appearence of Tommy. Quotes *(It is morning and Sammy leaves the garage to start his school route) *(Sammy then arrives at his first stop) *'Sammy:' Hold tight! *(Sammy jumps over a bridge while speeding) *'Sammy: '''Woooo! Oh, I wish I had a friend to play with for the day. *(Sammy arrives at the school, but is in shock to see another bus coming his way) *'Tommy: Watch out! I'm Tommy. Who are you? *'''Sammy: I'm Sammy, I'm a school bus. *'Tommy:' I'm a school bus too! *(Sammy turns around and parks next to him) *'Sammy:' Oh-whoa! Wha, hey, hey! What are you doing here, then? *'Tommy:' Just visiting. Wanna come and play? *'Sammy:' Okay! What should we do? *'Tommy: '''Dunno, what d'you wanna do? *'Sammy: Uh - follow me! *(Sammy decides to have a race and Tommy follows him) *(Arnold is driving slowly along the street, until Sammy and Tommy speed right past him) *'Sammy: '''Wha, hey! Excuse me, Arnold! *'Arnold: 'Oh, kids today! I dunno! *(Sammy and Tommy are still racing, then they meet Stephanie at the ford and she gets soaked due to their speed) *'Stephanie: 'Oh, careful! I don't know these young buses. *(Tommy decides to honk his horn as he and Sammy travel under the railway bridge) *'Tommy: Listen to this! (Honks his horn) *'Sammy: '''Oh, nice one, Tommy! *(Sammy and Tommy play hide and seek throughout the town) *'Tommy:' I'll find you! There you are! *(Tommy creeps up on Sammy while he is at a bus stop) *'Tommy: Boo! *'''Sammy: Ohhh! *(The two school buses race to Cowslip Down, and they decide to rest before they go back to school to pick up the kids) *'Sammy: '''Come on, Tommy! *'Tommy: Wait for me! I can't keep up! *(Sammy and Tommy arrive at the top) *'''Sammy: I won! I won! *'Tommy:' Okay, you win! Great view from up here, Sammy! Shall we stop here for a rest? *'Sammy: '''Okay, then we'll have another race. *(Sammy and Tommy have fallen asleep, but then they oversleep and are now late to pick up the kids) *'Sammy:' Tommy! Wake up! What time is it? *'Tommy: Time we were at the school gates! Come on! *(Sammy and Tommy rush to the school as they speed past Arnold again) *'Arnold: '''Oi! Steady on! *(Sammy and Tommy speed past Roger) *'Sammy: Look out, Roger! *'Roger:' Slow down, chaps! Where's the fire?! Oh. *(Sammy and Tommy speed past Stephanie) *'Stephanie: '''Oh! I say, d'you mind?! *(Sammy and Tommy arrive at the school just in time) *'Sammy: Oh, just in time! See you around then, Tommy! *'''Tommy: Yeah! Specs-o, Sammy! It's been fun! See ya! *'Sammy:' See ya! Bye! *(Sammy heads back for the garage as Tommy goes back to his garage) *'Sammy: '''Bye! *(The other buses are waiting for him as he parks up) *'Roger: I say, Sammy! Back at last, what? *'Stephanie: '''Oh, look who's here! Oh! *'Colin: 'Hardly seen you today, Sammy, where have you been? *'Penny: 'Yes, what've you been up to, pet? Anything special? *'Sammy: No, nothing much. Just hanging around with a mate. Night, everyone! *'Colin:' Goodnight! *'Stephanie:' Goodnight! *(Sammy dreams about the fun that he and Tommy had) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Sammy Category:Episodes focusing on Tommy